


Family

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: You know what would be cute? Connor wakes up really sick like with a bad cold and his toddler daughter takes care of him like his toddler is on his chest and rubs his nose even if he starts sneezing. Can i get a fic like that?





	Family

You watch the scene unfold from the doorway of your bedroom. Io:nhiòte sits on your husband’s stomach, both of them having the unfortunate luck of waking up with head colds, which is why you allow her to dot over his every move. She woke up, despite her own stuffed nose and rosy cheeks, wanting to take care of her father like she’s watched him take care of her. 

She’s telling him some elaborate tale, complete with wild hand gestures, a trait she inherited from you. It makes a warmth spread through your chest when you see him steady her when a particular movement almost sends Io:nhiòte toppling off the bed, amazed that those hands cradle your daughter with a tenderness he shouldn’t be capable of having after what he’s seen and been through. You pinch yourself everyday that you have the life you do; that your husband came back, that he gave you the greatest gift he could. 

You take in the sight before you for a little while longer, trying to burn it into your memory. For a long time, things had been terrifying, but now things are so good that you want to remember these moments forever. 

That is until he begins to cough, snapping you out of it. 

“Alright, you two.” Stepping into the room, you round the bed and pluck your daughter from Connor, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. “Time for you both to get some rest.” You lean down enough to let Io:nhiòte hug Connor before standing up straight, making the few steps across the room to set her down in her cot. 

You take the time to breathe it all in again, a smile easily blooming on your lips. 

Then you sneeze.


End file.
